


[Podfic] doctor, don't look me in the (eye)s

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [1]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autistic Jonathan Sims, Gen, Not A Fix-It, POV Joan Bright, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Season/Series 03, Therapy, jon sims needs fucking therapy guys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "doctor, don't look me in the (eye)s" by blacksatinpointeshoes.Joan Bright has a new patient. He's carrying an old tape recorder and is covered head to toe in scars. Jonathan Sims looks dangerous, but Dr Bright has dealt with all sorts of atypical individuals. She has no reason to be nervous.Right?





	[Podfic] doctor, don't look me in the (eye)s

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [doctor, don't look me in the (eye)s](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102539) by [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes). 

## MP3 & M4B

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/01.doctordontlookmeintheeyes/01.%20doctor%2C%20don%27t%20look%20me%20in%20the%20%28eye%29s.mp3)  
  
| 15 MB | 0:23:47  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/01.doctordontlookmeintheeyes/01.%20doctor%2C%20don%27t%20look%20me%20in%20the%20%28eye%29s.m4b)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:23:47


End file.
